pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Immortal Call
Even with the added toughness granted from Endurance Charges, a combatant sometimes finds themselves facing impossible odds. This rare event makes flight a good option and sometimes it even merits the power of the Immortal Call. The legendary war cry channels all current Endurance into an invisible shield that shelters the player from all physical harm for a brief duration. Consuming more charges will extend the duration of the Immortal shield, giving plenty of time for escape or victory. Skill Functions and Interactions Duration: "Skill Duration" supports and passives will increase the duration of the invulnerability, as will buff/debuff duration passives. Gaining and expending more Endurance Charges will also drastically increase duration. Immortal Call will not protect against elemental or chaos damage. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 58 || 20 || 0.40s || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 64 || 22 || 0.41s || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 71 || 24 || 0.42s || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 77 || 25 || 0.43s || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 81 || 27 || 0.44s || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 88 || 28 || 0.45s || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 92 || 29 || 0.46s || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 98 || 31 || 0.47s || 860,401 |- ! 9 | 46 || 104 || 32 || 0.48s || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 48 || 109 || 33 || 0.49s || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 113 || 34 || 0.50s || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 36 || 0.51s || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 37 || 0.52s || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 37 || 0.53s || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 38 || 0.54s || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 38 || 0.55s || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 39 || 0.56s || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 39 || 0.57s || 89,834,713 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 40 || 0.58s || 146,782,704 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 41 || 0.59s || |- ! 21 | 70 || || 42 || 0.60s || |- ! 22 | 72 || || 43 || 0.61s || |- ! 23 | 74 || || 44 || 0.62s || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.4 || * Reduced the duration of Immortal Call granted per Endurance Charge but added a 0.2 second base duration. |- | align=center|0.9.3h || * Fixed a bug where Physical Damage Reflection would still hurt you when you had Immortal Call on. |- | align=center|0.9.3g || * Changed Immortal Call to have no up-front invulnerability time (it now requires Endurance Charges to have any effect). * Immortal Call now only prevents Physical damage. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * immortal Call has been added to the game. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Duration skills Category:Spells Category:Buffs